


No more nazis

by Iwillshipuman69



Series: NAZIS ARE BAD [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Multi, Nazis, Other, Poor Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: Comic Erik sees a neo-nazi rally taking place. So of course he is very pissed about it.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr & Kitty Pryde, Erik Lehnsherr & Other(s), Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: NAZIS ARE BAD [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814989
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Rage

* * *

Erik was happily having a nice cup of coffee. He still reads the newspaper mainly because thanks to his powers and rage he doesn't like to be anywhere near electronics when he doesn't want to draw too much attention to himself. He then is interpreted in his rare pause on his life. His attention turns to the television. He sees a group of angry mob marching. At first, he assumes it's anti-immigration or anti-mutant. 

It seems that he was very wrong and his blood starts to boil when he sees a symbol he hoped to never see in this country. A black SWASTIKA being waved with PRIDE. He ignores the confederate flag he simply stares at that one flag responsible for EVERYTHING that is wrong with him. The symbol that took the lives of his friends and family. 

The symbol that originally was used for peace now it brings only hate. He then reaches for the mark that his fellow 'germans' BRANDED him with. He sees people in the background not being disgusted by this appalling display but rather REJOICE. He clenches his hands and wants to use his powers on him. Wants to kill them so badly. But then 1 little girl berates them for their actions. She then shows them Erik's mark. He is impressed that such a child would be so passionately let alone even remember he thanks her of course then leaves the coffee shop before he can let his rage get the better of him. 

He takes a cab to where the rally is taking place. He sees the hatred of these neo-nazis up close and personal. He hopes here and now that there are no avengers or x-men in the area. Because if any of them try to stop him. If ANYONE tried to stop him. He would kill them. Being against magneto is fine. But trying to say these monsters have a right to anything is unforgivable crime punishable by death. He then used his powers to levitate the flagpole in his hands disrupting the event. 

"Everyone one of you Americans has lost their damn mind!" He says removing the flag. Then he takes out his lighter and sets the evil flag on fire and watches it burn with a smile. Everyone amazingly cheered at Erik. Meanwhile, somebody tried to hit Erik with a blunt object but his magnetic bubble protects himself and those he deemed worth protecting. "My turn." He says with a smirk then he takes the metal bat made from adamantium. He swings the bat as hard as he could cracking his skull. Which ends up killing him instantly. He then takes a swing at another with glee. "Batter up," Erik smirks. Then he hits a white supremacist in the stomach shattering a few ribs 

As his grey bat starts to turn red thanks to all the blood being stained by it he can't help but wonder if any heroes or cops will try to stop him. He doesn't see that there are cameras watching him. They are recording all of his actions but right now he doesn't care. Even if he did he would want people to know about this. He would want everyone to know what he did. Like Charles Xavier for example. ESPECIALLY Charles Xavier. He then uses his powers to levitate the flagpole and kills another member. When the cops try to shoot him he uses his powers over metal to stop the bullets in mid-air and instead shoot the neo-nazi leader in the kneecaps. Magnus then walks up to him and then sets his bullet wounds aflame. He could help but grin happily and he watched his e enemy burn to death. "Thanks, officers!" Erik says with a smile not caring that they shot at HIM. He loses track of time on how much he has spent here. When the screaming stops and blood stains the battlefield with racist blood he knew it was over. That his job was done for today. He then gets on the podium and still holds his bat in his hand. 

"What the hell is wrong with you....you dumb bastards!?!?!? Your grandparents fought and died to make sure that nazis didn't enter your country and you idiots and let them in the front door!" He screams into the microphone with rage. Pure absolute RAGE. " My name is Erik Magnus Lehnsherr. I am the Jewish mutant infamously known as Magneto." He starts off. My whole family was shot before my eyes in those fucking concentration camps. You know the holocaust. Which truly happened and Hitler was a monster who deserved to die." Erik says so angry at the human race even more than usual. 

"Everyone one of you humans has lost their damn minds!" He says still ranting at them. Then he rolls up his shirt sleeve and shows everyone the mark he got from those bastards. "You want to know why I hate them so much. This is what they did to me. THIS IS WHAT THEY DO! They BRANDED me. They took my friends and family from this world. I even had to crawl from the ground as they put me in a mass grave with the bodies of my family and MANY others. What's left of my people they turned into gold. Which FYI you can pawn off in god damn SWITZERLAND! The next time it happens and it WILL happen. I will be there! If you try to defend these monsters. Dare to think of them as PEOPLE. I WILL KILL YOU!" He says enraged at the crowd. Then when Erik drops the microphone a reporter walks up to him. "Um excuse me." She calls to him Erik then pauses and clenches his fists. 

"Trish Tilby at CBNC." She says. "I know who you are Ms. Tilby. And what the fuck do you want?" he asks crossing his arms. "There are people who will say you should burn in hell for this. Hell, there are people who think you should burn for your numerous previous crimes." She says. Then Erik laughs at her. "Well, I suppose the jokes on them. I'm Jewish remember. I DON'T BELIEVE IN HELL!" He smirks at him. Then he flies away feeling amazing satisfied with himself. 

  
  
  



	2. Confrontation with the X-idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik visits the x-men in the aftermath of the

1 month later after Erik's rampage on the unite the right rally, he decided to pay a visit to. The X-men requested a meeting with him. "You've certainly caused an uproar on national television." Storm says. "It made national news?" Erik asks surprised. "Good. At least now everyone knows." Erik says unapologetically. "These violent rampages of yours certainly won't help your cause of 'mutant supremacy' Scott tells him. "You actually think that's why I did this? To promote my message boy?" Erik asks confused.

"You mean you aren't?" Colossus asks."No, my Russian friend. It was not to support my cause. It was rather personal. And seeing how you once dated even almost MARRIED your precious dear KATYA. You wouldn't be so horrified by my very justifiable actions." Erik looks at the tin man with a stern face. "That doesn't excuse you, Erik," Charles says. "Are you DISAPPOINTED with me. You're mad at me?" He then starts to get annoyed. "You actually thought that I a god damn holocaust survivor wouldn't suffer to his PTSD when he sees a neo-nazi rally." He glares at the bald telepath. 

"Magnus I know what this means to you. How much rage you must feel. But violence only begets more violence. If you keep going down this path. You're no better than them." He tells him. "Well of course not. They are all dead and I am not. Just how the others will be the next time a rally occurs." Erik says. "You plan on doing this again?" Storm says. "Of course. And if anyone tries to stop me. Avengers, Fantastic 4, hell any x-man will suffer the same fate as those monsters. They wish to worship nazis well they die like them too!" Magnus says now getting annoyed. "Oppression is no excuse for vengeance or murder. I wonder... does the death of innocent people -- cut down on the streets as they flee somehow FREE you? " Charles asks.

"YES!" Erik slams his fist down. "When I was a boy, I saw men executed along with women and children. Each night, I swore to myself, NEVER AGAIN!" Erik tells him. His eyes now glowing red with electromagnetic energy. "Never again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik hates nazis. NAZIS ARE BAD! Nuff said!

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't know. Magneto is and has always has been unapologetically anti-nazi. And will not hesitate to go all Wolfenstein on them if he saw them. Nothing about it has changed. And never will. Erik Lehnsherr has shown signs of bipolar disorder and PTSD as a result of his trauma from the camps. Oh and for the record. I've been writing Magneto stories on Instagram. For at least 5 years. I dare anyone to question my knowledge on the very character itself. I admit mistakes were made during that time. But killing nazis old and young. That is half the movie X-men first class! 
> 
> (@metal.magnetman


End file.
